


silence (reprise)

by willowcat33



Series: ♪ my name is tea, I am a poet ♪ [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: a poem about childhood trauma, brothers and pain





	silence (reprise)

silence is a powerful thing

not only is it terrifying and painful

it can silence a victim

who should

really should

speak up.

i am one such victim.

a whole year

a

w

h

o

l

e

y e a r

i simply said nothing

an 11 year old kid

went from

bright eyed and bushy tailed

to

an 11 year old victim

afraid and traumatised

that kid became 12 before she told a soul

older brothers, what do they make you think of?

protection?

trust?

warmth?

you don't think of fear

or being touched without permission

hugs and kisses unwanted

to being touched

where no 15 year old should ever touch an 11 year old-

but my brother did.

his name is connor.

won't let him hide in silence.

he had the audacity to forget

forget what he did

had the audacity to not let me tell our parents

told ma himself that night

the audacity to never technically apologise.

some days it hurts so bad

so much

and i

feel sick

with disgust

can't even look at the bathroom floor where it happened

without spinning, down down down into memories and pain.

took me a year of silence to tell someone

wasn't him, or mum

twas a good souled person whom i met

on the internet

who held me, metaphorically, whilst i cried

helped me form a plan

of safety

(if you're reading this, thank you)

(you saved my breaking heart)

i opened up to others soon after

words flowing like water through a dam,

burst,

by the weight of silence

and they surfed the wave.

(thank you for always listening)

hopefully this will go down better than it did

with my mum

who said his guilt was punishment enough

as i cried into her arms.

please don't be silent.

please.

talk to someone, anyone

because the silence will only break you more.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave s comment! this was very personal AAA.  
💕💕💕


End file.
